Ouch
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: He gave a sharp, uneasy sigh. "I don't know who I am, but apparently, I hang out covered in blood in tight spaces with a mask on. What kind of a freak am I, seriously!"
1. Chapter 1

Hey, folks! I know I don't upload very often on my other stories for JL (Justice Who, Super Secret Gift Exchange) but I'll do those one day. I kinda suck at updating. I haven't really wanted to write any more of those for the past few days, so I'll take a break from them. For just a teensy-weensy bit. And, because of that, I'll probably upload a whole bunch of oneshots! This isn't a oneshot, but...

Anyways, here is...um...whoops, I forgot to make a title.

* * *

"Flash! Look out!" Wonder Woman shouted, as she dodged a large blast from the weapon, and then deflected several bullets. Flash sent her a grateful look as he jumped over the gap in the sidewalk, then looked back over at Luther, waiting for the right time, when he could run near and destroy th-

------------------

"Flash! Look out!" Diana shouted. She watched as the fleet-footed hero jumped a gap in the sidewalk, but ignored the fact that Luther was repositioning the cannon to face him! She opened her mouth to shout again, but, as she gritted her teeth, defending herself from a barrage of bullets, she saw the weapon fire, and blast a hole into the building Flash was running near. Flash didn't notice, and was suddenly covered with debris. And Diana knew that no human could survive the hundreds of bricks that had landed on him. She saw Luther looking gleeful and smug, and rage filled her as her stomach twisted.

"Die, you vile scum!" The words were taken from her mouth as Hawkgirl shrieked them, reducing the machine to a simmering mess of rubble with her crackling mace, and pinning Luther against the pavement.

"Hawkgirl!" Came the voice of Superman. Diana could tell by how he carried himself that he hadn't seen what had happened to Flash. Hawkgirl had, though- tears were streaming down her face from under the mask. It was obvious that she, too, wasn't expecting a miraculous escape on Flash's part. "What are you doing?! Calm down." Hawkgirl turned to glare at him, and he looked shocked at how angry and sad she looked- how broken. "Hawkgirl?" He asked, his voice careful. "What happened?"

"This- this-" Hawkgirl spat, looking at Luther, "This insignificant little pile of flesh and bones; this worm; he-he-"

"I can say it," Luther said proudly. "I killed your mascot, Kal-el." Superman's face showed no clarity, and Wonder Woman added with a strained voice,

"Flash..." Superman looked confused...changed. Different.

"What?" He finally asked, his voice cold and deathly quiet. Diana could actually see the fear in Luther's usually calm eyes. Superman's shoulders were broad, his face a mask, his eyes stern, and plastered onto Luther.

"He shot the cannon into the building." Diana said quietly, in a cracking voice. "The debris-" She couldn't finish, and she didn't need to. Superman's head turned to the pile of mass, and his eyes glistened. He, however, didn't cry.

"Get him to jail." Superman said in a voice that sounded too strained. It was obvious he was holding back. Luther didn't complain as Hawkgirl grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes, growling,

"You'd better hold your tongue, you worm- or else you'll be falling three hundred feet. Do you understand me, you pathetic excuse for a human being? And you'd better be a good little boy and stay in prison, because if you escape-" Her eyes narrowed. "You'd better not expect any mercy. Sadistic pleasure in seeing you squirm will only be the beginning. Take this warning to heart, Luther- and don't try anything. You should be thankful you're not dead right now- because we're better then you. But don't expect us to hold back if you ever try anything again. So be nice and make your license plates in jail, huh?" The threat was backed up as she raised her mace to his sweaty face. Her mouth was a deep scowl. "Actually, try and break out. It'd be a great excuse to break every bone in your body, and let them all heal wrong. As the beginning, of course." He could barely keep steady. Then she tightened her grip on his shoulder, and giving him no more support then that, flew up into the sky, her wings spreading majestically.

Diana stared after her as she stood at Superman's side, barely even noticing the tears that streaked down her face until Superman looked at her, and his eyes found them. She brushed a hand across her cheek, taking a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself. Superman looked as though he, too, was trying to compose himself, although he already wore a steady mask over his face, the only reveal that he was sad the slight shine in his eyes.

"We'd better contact the others." He finally murmured quietly. Diana nodded.

---

He awoke with pain, shaking. He grasped his arm, and saw that it was covered in blood. He gaped.

"Oh, god-" He choked out, staring at the wound in shock and pain. "Oh, god!" Darkness surrounded him, but peeks of light shone through things that seemed to be...walls? He couldn't tell. They were sharp, and jagged, and held him inside a small space. He shivered, wondering why this pain and darkness was all he knew. He felt a throbbing headache, like someone had stabbed something into his temple, and he felt his head, only to bite his lip in pain, and hiss. His withdrew his hand, and found it covered in crimson. "What happened to me...?" He managed hoarsely. Then a thought occurred to him, breaking his thoughts of pain and confusion, into more horror: "Who am _I_?!"

Silence and darkness was his reply.

He looked down at his body, seeing that his right arm, and his right leg, were both covered in wet crimson.

"I'm gonna die-" he said quietly, fear creeping into his brain, cold grasping his heart. "Unless I get out of here fast, I'm gonna die!" He suddenly began clawing at the mass before him, feeling cuts spread on his hands and arms as he touched sharp objects. Slippery blood dripped from him, but he gave it no mind. "I have to get out of here," He muttered, repeating the mantra. After about five minutes, there was more light flooding into the small space, and he managed to look down again as he took a break. Something was over his face, and he ripped the confining material off, gasping at all the blood that sat on the...mask? He gave a sharp, uneasy sigh. "I don't know who I am," he said quietly. "But apparently, I hang out covered in blood in tight spaces, with a mask on. What kind of a freak am I, _seriously?!" _He dropped the mask to the side, and continued with his task.

Light appeared for a moment, then disappeared just as quickly as more rubble took it's place. He sighed, then began again, closer to the top. After ten minutes, there was room at the top. If he made the room larger, he would be able to escape from the strange predicament. He was feeling sicker with each passing second, as though his body was pumping the blood faster then it should, and he finally finished, making enough room for him to slip through. He grimaced in pain as he climbed the rocky wall, and finally could see through the hole he had made. Blinding light hit his eyes before they adjusted, and he saw the sky- a bright blue. He smiled softly, then gritted his teeth as he clambered through the thin hole.

---

Luther sat in his cell. Hawkgirl had terrified him back there, with Superman and Wonder Woman, but that fear had left him. He doubted she would kill him if he tried to escape- ever since the league had visited the lord's universe, they had been terrified about hurting him in any way, which, of course, he used to his advantage. For some reason, they thought the downfall into the lord's way of thinking involved him directly. He smirked. It was a stupid way to think, but at least it helped him from being murdered when he should have been. He thought back to earlier that afternoon, when the cannon had ripped into that building, and the Flash's face, just before it hit. How he had changed directions- towards the tiny little dead-end alley, barely even three feet- but still- space.... No. He couldn't have survived. No one could have- especially not that idiot in the red clown costume. He smiled proudly as he remembered the Man of Steel's face after he had been told. Complete confusion. What an idiot. He chuckled to himself, and leaned back against his bed.

"Mr. Luther?" Lex looked to the door, where a guard he bribed stood, looking awkward. "Sure you wanna go through with this? Hawkgirl sounded pretty pissed."

"She always sounds like that," Luther replied dismissively. "Just do what I paid you to do." The man shrugged, but persisted,

"But if she finds out I'm involved-"

"The league won't kill random bribed guards." Luther spat back. "If anyone is in danger, it's me, and you don't see me quivering, do you?" The man shrugged again.

"Just saying."

"Stop 'saying', then, and get me out of here."

"Sure, Mr. Luther." The man replied wearily.

---

He stumbled down the street, ignoring the shocked looks he inspired from the other people walking down the road.

"Flash?" Asked a young boy nervously. _He_ looked at him, confused.

"Flash?" He asked. The boy looked equally puzzled.

"Is that you? Are you alright? You look hurt." _He _looked down at his body.

"I _am _hurt." He admitted. "Do you know where the hospital is?" The boy pointed down the road. "Thank you." He continued his limp.

"Why don't you run?"

"Wouldn't that hurt?" _He_ replied. The kid shrugged, looking annoyed.

"Just trying to help." _He _smirked slightly.

"Thanks." The kid glared at _him _and wandered away, muttering. _He_ looked down, and wondered about what the child had said. Would running help? _He _couldn't really remember...well..anything. Maybe _his _mind was just messed up on logic? _He _started to run.

---

Luther snuck out, smirking at the guard.

"You'll be paid the other half when I'm in Mexico," He informed him. The guard nodded, and walked back inside, the door shutting with a resounding _thunk._ Luther started the trek down to where he was supposed to be meeting his next helper, who would transport him off the island, and back to the city. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted it. Red. A breeze of red. And then, just as suddenly, a huge splash. Luther watched with wide eyes as the supposedly dead Flash suddenly floated to the top of the sea, looking terrified, bloody, and breathing heavily. _Without a mask. _"What the-" The Flash looked at him, looking confused and scared. "Flash!?" Luther demanded, frozen. It wasn't as though he'd be able to outrun the Fastest Man Alive, anyway, wounds or not- he had just run on water. The young man swam slowly and awkwardly towards the dock, cringing every so often. Luther hid a smirk as he realized that the pain the speedster was in was inflicted by him. When the Flash finally reached the beach, Luther saw the extent of the damage, and almost felt guilty. Almost. On second thought, he might be able to outrun him. "Flash?" He repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you calling me that?" The man asked groggily. "And where's here?" Luther raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Here- I was trying to run to a hospital. Some kid said I might get there faster- he pointed the way it was-" He coughed, and blood spurted from his mouth. "-and I ran that way- and suddenly I was on water. You can't run on water- right?" Luther hid another smirk. But then it faded. This had to be a joke, right? Lex Luther couldn't possibly be _this _lucky.

"Flash-" He began, annoyed.

"And what's with that?" The man asked, rolling onto his other side and clutching his ribs in pain. "That kid called me Flash, too."

"So- what's your name?" Luther asked slowly, watching the speedster's face. It cringed slightly-

"I don't know. I can't remember. All I can remember is that I was in pain about an hour ago- that's when I woke up- and it was really dark. I climbed through a wall or something, tried to run, and then I was drowning." He shook his head, fear shining in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I"ll tell you," Lex said helpfully, a delicious scheme already brewing in his mind. "My name is Lex Luther-" He watched the boy's face closely, to see if there was any sort of recollection or anger shining in his eyes, but there was only hollow curiosity and confusion. "-and you and I are partners."

"Partners?" Flash asked. A strange look passed over his face. "What do you mean, 'partners'?" Lex smirked at him.

"Let me help you up. A boat will be coming soon to take me off this island, and, seeing as how you are hurt, I shall give you new clothes and bring you to a private doctor." He told him. The young man smiled gratefully at him, and Luther could recognize the smile as an echo of the past grins the former hero used to wear.

"Thanks- whoever you are, you're a good partner." Lex smiled at him, and helped him stand, awkwardly leaning his bloodied body on his own broad shoulders. The boat pulled to the dock quietly, and Lex walked onto it easily. It wasn't too hard to escape from this prison, really- bribe a few guards to take down the security, get a loyal someone to pick you up- it wasn't hard at all. Luther led Flash down the dock, and onto the ship.

"We have another passenger," Luther told the captain of the ship snidely. The woman, a tall brunette Luther had courted and won years before, looked in shock at Flash.

"What did you do to him?"

"Me?" Luther asked innocently. "Why, I didn't do anything. Take me to my private jet- I'll fly to my home in the mountains and call in the doctor from there. I doubt the police know about my house there, and even if they do, I'll be 'locked tightly in jail' for another five hours. The report will be called in at twelve, and, by then, I'll be in another state, and he'll be treated." Flash smiled thankfully at him, before falling into a light sleep. Luther smirked at him, then looked to the woman, saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get going. I may have until midnight, but that is no reason to slack!" She nodded shakily, and revved the engine, and the boat was speeding along, far from the prison.

---

"What?" John asked in a low growl, his eyes shining with more rage and hate then anyone in the League had ever known him to even possess. J'onn was sitting calmly with an unreadable expression on his face, watching the others without saying a word. Batman's fists were clenched.

"And Luther?"

"Hawkgirl took him to jail directly after," Superman replied, his eyes on the floor.

"Are we sure about that?" Hawkgirl snorted angrily from across the room and began to pace.

"Yes. I brought him there. He deserved to do a belly flop from a thousand feet in the air, but I didn't, alright? So get off my back!" She stormed from the room, her eyes already shining with more tears and her face red with rage. She was accustomed to death, being from a dangerous planet, but Flash never really seemed as though he could die. Sure, he made her worried during every single battle, when he seemed to put more thought into what one-liners he could use then to tactics during the fight, but he usually managed to come out of it unscathed. There were a few times when he would be hurt, but then he'd wake up, maybe make a joke, and everyone would know he was fine. He'd be fighting in the next battle, no problem. But not this time.

Shayera slid onto a chair in her bedroom, wiping away the tears, feeling embarrassed for even shedding them. She wondered what Flash would have said if he was still here, making jokes, annoying her, being an ass...

_"Always knew you cared, bird beak," _

_"I knew that whole 'thinking I'm annoying' thing was just a ploy."_

_"Yep, I'm okay! What say you congratulate me with a kiss?" _She broke down and cried heavily, holding a pillow close to her chest, as the Earth outside her window watched her weep.

---

"Where are we going?" Flash asked, confused. He eyed the inside of the plane warily.

"To a home of mine," Lex Luther replied. Flash (at least that's what everyone was calling him) nodded. He had dozed off on the boat ride, and had awoken in the car, making it's way to a private hangar. He still didn't know what was going on, who this man was (though he seemed nice enough), or who he himself was, but he figured he would find out soon enough. He turned to the bald man, frowning,

"So- what's going on?" Lex smirked.

"Your name is the Flash. You are part of the Justice League." The names sounded like a dream- familiar, but he couldn't recall how. Lex watched him during the pause, smiling, and the smile grew as he didn't respond. "The League tries to kill me whenever I leave that island."

"We kept you on an island?" Flash asked in shock and horror. Thoughts of who he was rushed into his mind. What kind of a person hung out bloodied, in the dark, with a mask on, and locked people on islands? "Why?!" Lex shrugged.

"To each his own. You were always the best out of the seven members of the club, however- you knew what they were doing was wrong." Flash nodded, devouring the knowledge greedily. "Earlier this day, you attempted to stop them from killing me. I was defending myself, of course- after years of being hunted like a dog, I understood I had to fight back to survive." Flash nodded. "They fought you, and eventually cornered you into a small alley- most likely the one you remember waking up in- and then destroyed the building near it, making rubble collapse and sealing the only exit. They left you for dead, never anticipating that you were smart enough to break out. However, they did injure you- quite badly. I'm taking you to my home so that a doctor can help you, without the League interfering and trying to finish the job." Flash nodded.

"But- why can't I remember this?" Lex paused.

"I don't know. Perhaps the rubble hit you on the head, giving you amnesia-" A smirk crossed his lips and disappeared so quickly, Flash wasn't sure it had even existed. "But there is another chance...the Martian Manhunter."

"The whosie whats?"

"J'onn J'ones," Lex replied. "He's an alien."

"Aliens exist!?" Lex smirked.

"There were three on your team." Flash gaped, amazed. "And this one is the most dangerous. He can shapeshift, he can go through walls, he has amazing mind abilities- including erasing memories." Flash stared at him.

"You think...?"

"Yes."

"But why would they not just take away my memories, and keep me alive?"

"I think they only did it for fun, Flash- they're a twisted bunch." Flash swallowed hard.

"I woke up with a mask on my face..."

"Some of those on the team, like yourself, have secret identities. So that the police can't find you." Flash bit his lip.

"But- before. You said you and I were partners, but you're saying now that I chased you like a dog with the rest of the League, and only turned on them this afternoon?"

"We've been talking for a while." Lex replied. "Making plans. I suppose that J'onn suspected something- you being the weak link since you voiced worries about what the team was doing before- and read your mind."

"He can do that?!" Lex nodded.

"Never trust anything he says." Flash nodded, pale.

"Trust me- I won't."

---

Batman stood.

"I'm going to investigate."

"Investigate what?" John asked, looking up, his eyes cold. "Flash is dead. Luther's in jail. What's to investigate?" Batman glared at him.

"We don't want Flash to just be buried in rubble and trash, do we?" John bit his lip.

"Do you need help finding him?"

"You can come." The Dark Knight replied. So, they made their way down to Metropolis, to find their old friend and to give him a proper resting place.

---

"Where is he?" John muttered, wiping sweat from his brow as he placed the last of the rubble in another pile. Flash wasn't in it. He found a blood-spattered mask, though, so he knew the hero had to be somewhere in there.

"Are you looking for Flash?" A young voice asked. Batman and John swung around to face a young boy, with light brown hair. He looked uncertain, and nervous. John nodded awkwardly. Had this child seen the hero's corpse? The thought was too terrible. "He went that way- earlier." Batman and John shared a glance.

"Are you sure?" John managed through his dry mouth. The boy nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"I think so. He wasn't wearing his mask, but he ran fast."

"He ran?" Batman asked suspiciously. The boy nodded.

"I told him that it would be faster to get to the hospital. He was banged up bad." John turned to Batman, hope gleaming in his dark eyes. Batman scowled.

"Don't get your hopes up." He warned, his voice surprisingly soft. "Let's just see if anyone else saw anything." John nodded in hopeful agreement. He smiled down at the young boy.

"Thanks," The boy beamed.

----

"How did this happen to you?" The doctor asked in shock. The young man looked up at him with wide, innocent green eyes. His light red hair was hidden beneath a white bandage, and most of his left side was also covered with gauze. He was in a wheelchair, now, and, finally, the doctor had time to ask without being afraid of his patient dying on him. The young man shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't remember." He said. The doctor nodded.

"I can imagine, with that type of head injury. When did you say this happened?"

"Earlier today..." The boy replied, grimacing as he looked down. He tugged on the pair of blue jeans he wore, then looked up at the doctor. "I can't even remember who I am," He informed him, with a sad, pained look in his eyes.

"I suggest fingerprints," The doctor replied, with a soft smile. "Then you'll know who you are, and you can talk to people you know. It might trigger a memory- or you may just need time."

"I don't think there is anyone from my past who would welcome me with open arms," The young man scoffed. "I think I was a real- well, I think-" he sighed. "I don't know what I think. Fingerprints sound good though. No one has the same type, and I can easily access the files from my account at the CCPD."

"CCPD?" The man asked. The boy looked up, confusion shining in his eyes.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

----

"-Yes, I didn't know who he was," The woman continued. "If it wasn't for all the blood, I'd think him rather cute. Oh- he had the most beautiful red hair, of course, I couldn't be sure; he _did _have a lot of blood." John pinched the bridge of his nose. This woman had been talking for the past ten minutes. And all she had said was that, yes, she _had _seen Flash.

"Thank you-"

"Oh, it's no trouble, really. I mean, I saw him, and I thought, 'I should call the police!', and so I went to my sister's, and I said, here's what I said, I said I'd seen a cute young man _covered _with blood- and I mean _covered_. Oh, you should have seen him! He seemed rather young-"

"Thanks, that's enou-"

"Oh, really, you must'nt be so grateful. My job as a concerned citizen, it is. Of course, I've done my share of good deeds in that past. Just last week, I took a turtle from the road-"

"MA-AM!" John shouted. She looked up, surprised. "That's enough. Thank you." She sniffed at him disapprovingly.

"You might have just said, thank-ya ma-am. No manners, this generation. Hero or not, where _are _your manners? I saw my sister this morning, and I told her about all the rude people wandering about these days- no respect for their-"

"THANK YOU!" John shouted, before flying to Batman. "That may have been the most annoying woman I have ever met." He muttered. Batman gave him a slight smirk.

"And did she say anything?"

"She said a lot." John replied, rolling his eyes. "But, yea, she saw Flash a few hours ago on the way to her sister's, who is married to a retired fireman named George, who had a brother who was in the war, and he lost a leg, but she says she doubts he was as bloody as Flash was, although she had a friend who loved to read and once got a paper cut that didn't stop bleeding for two hours, and her sister, Jenny, is a nurse, so she said-"

"That knocked out some important information about space, didn't it?" Batman asked gruffly. John sighed heavily, and nodded.

"I think I lost my entire childhood." With a smirk, Batman gestured to the right.

"Come on. According to the witnesses I found, they saw Flash run towards the hospital, but I checked the hospital records, and he wasn't admitted or found. I checked police records- no Flash."

"So, where is he?" Batman didn't reply.

---

"So...Flash...Would you like to test your fingerprints?" Flash nodded quickly, and Lex hid his smirk.

"How do we check them?" Lex nodded to the left, where black powder sat on a small plate.

"Just press your fingers in this, then press them onto this." He nodded next to a small touchscreen to his right. Flash looked at both.

"And how long until we find out who I am?"

"Just a few minutes." Lex replied with a light, easy smile. Flash nodded, and did as he had been instructed. Lex watched with unhidden curiosity as the computer buzzed with energy. He spared a glance at the young man, who was fiddling with his thumbs, looking nervous. He was wearing borrowed clothes, and Lex could hardly compare this boy to the Flash. For one, this guy wasn't an attention-hogging ego-maniac. The computer rang suddenly, with a piercing noise that made Flash jump nearly two feet. He looked excitedly over Lex's shoulder. Lex read the name, then said, "Wallace Rudolph West." He glanced over his shoulder to see if the name rang a bell. The small opening of the mouth, combined with the sad eyes, told him that the young man didn't recognize the name. Flash slumped back into the metal chair.

"There you go." He muttered. "I can't remember. I _still _can't remember."

"Perhaps with time..." Lex said comfortingly, trying very hard to hide the grin that was threatening. The young man nodded. "It'd be best if you get some rest, Flash." Flash nodded, then looked up.

"Call me Wallace, okay?"

"Of course," Luther agreed smoothly. Wallace stood, then walked to the room that the billionaire had shown him earlier. When he had left the room, Lex turned back to the computer, intent on finding out everything he could about Wallace Rudolph West. He looked through the files, smirking at the marks. Wallace had broken into his middle school, and vandalized it, by writing, **I'M AWESOME, **on the Cafeteria wall. He had also signed, **EL WALLO,** on many different buildings. He was found after three years of continuous graffiti. Other than that, he had relatively high grades, surprisingly enough, and though he had many detentions, most of his teachers liked him. Luther found an encrypted file, and, as Wallace slept, he fought to decode it. After a few hours (and a few wine breaks), he had broken the encryption, and he eagerly scrolled down the pages.

"Seriously?" Lex breathed, shocked. He ran a hand over his bald head. "CCPD?"

--

"Lex escaped?!" Hawkgirl seethed, her blood boiling. "He asked for it!"

"Hawkgirl." Superman snapped. "We're all angry, but we can't-"

"Like Hell we can't!" She shot back. "I'm making that man pay!"

"Listen, I don't like Lex any more than you do-"

"Then you'd be willing to kill him." She said matter-of-factly. "You'd be willing to beat the living crap out of him, until he was bleeding to death, and pleading for mercy."

"Haw-"

"Don't even." She replied. "We can do this your way. But if I'm alone with him, I won't hold back." Superman sighed.

"Maybe you should sit out of this one...."

"Why are you so calm!?" She shrieked. "Flash died tod-"

"The Justice Lor-"

"They went too far, but at least they did something." She replied coldly. "We can't do _nothing_."

"It's our only option."

"How about we kill him, but _don't _go crazy?" She replied with a glare. He shook his head wearily.

"Haw-"

_"Batman to watchtower."_

"This is watchtower. Please give me some good news." Superman said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"We have reason to believe Flash is not dead." _Tears sprang down Hawkgirl's face, and she quickly brushed a hand under her mask to quell them.

"What?" She asked, her voice cracking.

_"It's only a suspicion." _Batman confirmed. _"But it's a big suspicion."_

"Where is he?"

_"According to witnesses, he ran across the Aqwauna River in Metropolis. In the direction of the Maximum Security Prison Island."_

"Wait- you don't think-"

_"I'm assuming you've already heard that Luther escaped." _

"Flash wouldn't help him escape...?"

_"There's something else..."  
_

"Yom Shigoruth, what else could there be?"

_"When he ran...he wasn't wearing his mask."_

_--_

"Luther?"

"Ah, good morning, Wallace. How do you feel?"

"Just as crappy as I felt last night, but I've decided something."

"Oh?" Lex asked, handing him a mug of coffee.

"We have to put an end to this 'Justice' League."

"That goes without saying," Lex replied smoothly, trying not to show how smug and happy he was. "But your injuries-"

"-Aren't too bad. They sucked last night, but I'm healing pretty fast. Must go along with the speed thing, huh? Besides, if the League survives for much longer, the kind of damage they'd cause..."

"I understand. You're right."

"Yes. We have to kill the Justice League. Now...tell me about them. And their weaknesses."

------------==----------------

I think this will have two parts. Maybe three. But don't get your hopes up ;)

Hello! I'm uploading this instead of uploading Drabbles and Babbles. If you read that, I advise you to skip the first few chapters. Why I uploaded them, I'm not quite sure. I'm kinda out-of-it today. Anyways, I'll upload this story, upload a few more chapters of D&B, and then put up this oneshot I wrote.

Btw, as I was editing this, I saw that river name. Sorry. Made it up randomly, because I have no idea what rivers run through Metropolis. Or around it. Whatever...


	2. Chapter 2

As you can see, this chapter is much shorter than the first. Sorry.

* * *

John and Batman flew to the prison around one in the morning. John was tired, but Batman, being used to late nights, was hardly different from his normal self.

"We need to talk to you about Luther." He told the warden in the dark, low voice that was his trademark. The man nodded quickly.

"Of course."

"He escaped at midnight?"

"Yes, Jack Stevens- he's the guard that found Luther escaped- set the alarm off at twelve ten."

"Can we talk to Stevens?" John asked. The warden nodded.

"Of course."

--=-

"How can we lure the League out?" Wallace asked, sipping from his coffee mug. He glanced at the clock. Ten in the morning. It felt earlier.

"The League is very protective of it's land."

"Land?" Wallace asked, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's property. What it feels it owns." Luther replied. "Like a gang. A very powerful gang." Wallace shuddered. Then he nodded slowly.

"Okay. So, we go somewhere where we know we can get them to come out and fight us. How do we win?"

"We'll keep you a secret," Luther replied. "They won't expect you. I've got some weapons I used to fight them when they came and hunted me. You can borrow some. Between them and your speed, you can take out at least four."

"Which four?"

"John, a Green Lantern. Which means, he has a ring that can do most anything. Hawkgirl is an alien but she isn't all powerful like J'onn. She has wings. Shoot them, she'll come down." Wallace nodded. "The Green Lantern's weakness is yellow. I've got some yellow bullets, and if he doesn't reinforce his shield, they'll pierce his shield." Luther smirked. "And his flesh. Next up: Batman. He is a regular human, but he's a very smart one. Get up to him as fast as you can. Shoot him in the jaw to get him out of the game. If you can, get him alive, but- you understand. If you can't, don't try. As for Wonder Woman, just manage to take her lasso, tie her with it, and shoot her." Luther paused. "On second thought, you could probably take out Superman as well. His weakness is Kryptonite. Just get close to him, and throw a chunk into his mouth." Luther smiled, and it gave Wallace a chill, though he didn't know why.

"And J'onn?"

"Fire." Luther replied. He paused. "I'll take care of the martian, and you deal with the rest. We don't want him messing with your mind, anyway." Wallace nodded.

"Definitely."

---=--

"Mr. Stevens. What time did you find Luther had escaped?" Batman asked. Though his voice was dark, and he practically seethed it. The middle-aged man, who had thinning brown hair, and worry wrinkles creasing over his forehead, shrugged.

"I don't know. Around twelve."

"How long is your shift?"

"About six hours. From six-thirty to twelve-thirty."

"Have you ever been on the same shift when Luther escaped before?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You don't remember?" Batman narrowed his eyes. "Luthers a pretty high-profile case."

"Yea, I have been." Stevens muttered. "Who hasn't? The guy escapes all the time."

"About six times in the last year, not counting this time." Batman said. "The first four times, he was at a regular prison. Increasing number of guards each time The fifth time, he was in prison here. Moved to a more secure location. He escaped regardless. You were on duty. Same with the sixth time. And, this time, once again, it was your shift."

"Coincidence, man."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"Are you accusing me of helping him, or something?"

"What do you think?"

"I want my lawyer."

"I'm not a cop. I don't give you that offer." John, who was watching from behind Stevens, didn't say anything. Batman just glared. And then...

"Fine. Alright? I helped him. Okay?!" He buried his head in his hands. "I helped him before, too- and the time before that-"

"Shut up. Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he'd send- he said Mexico."

"Mexico. Any specific location in Mexico?" The man shook his head, no. John bit his lip. Flash was in Mexico?

--=-

"When should we go?"

"As soon as you're healed enough." Luther replied. "We don't want you to be beaten due to your other injuries." Wallace nodded. "So, in a day or two."

"Sounds good. Is there anywhere that I can work out in in the meantime?" Luther nodded, and showed him to the weight room. When Wallace was situated in there, working on gaining back his strength, Luther poured himself a small glass of champagne to celebrate.

"I must be the luckiest man on the planet." Luther murmured, nursing the wine glass with a petite smile. They wouldn't fight Flash. Of course not. But Flash? The kid was a super-fast assassin. And he was working for... "Me," Luther said with a chuckle, swishing the champagne about in his glass lazily. "And all I have to do is take care of the martian. A bit of fire- he's down." He smiled, thoroughly enjoying this. And best of all, once Flash had defeated the League, Luther could just take out the young man. He wasn't stupid. He understood Mr. West still had morals. After all, in the world that Luther had created, Wallace was being the hero- defeating a super-powerful gang, that was threatening all the innocents. Lex understood that once the League was simply dust in the wind- ashes- and the Flash found out about the truth... that he would turn on him. That he would one day remember, and on that day, he would rebel.

But Lex also knew that Flash wasn't immortal. That, as of this moment, Flash trusted him. He had saved his life, and was fighting against the Super-powerful gang. They had been partners before, hadn't they? Of course. Lex smiled wryly. Everything was fitting into place perfectly. He would defeat the League. Then he would just need to somehow kill Flash. But Flash was just a human with speed. A bullet would slice through him. The only problem was getting the bullet to hit him. And the Flash was sleeping in the guest room, trusting him completely. And he had managed to do away with the whelp in the Lord universe. He smirked.

"I think I can do it here, too." He murmured.

"Do what?" He turned, surprised to see the redhead, a towel swung around the neck. He was wearing a look of polite kindness, but Luther could tell he was thirsty.

"Water?" He asked. Wallace grinned.

"Thanks." Luther, smiling, grabbed a bottle of water he had in the cupboard, then handed it to the young man. He couldn't help but smile as he thought that he was being a nice little host to the Fastest Man Alive. After drinking the bottle, and tossing it into the trash, Wallace looked up. "So, what do you think you can do?" Luther bemusedly handed him another bottle.

"You know the funny thing? I can't recall." He said smoothly, with a shrug and smirk. Wallace laughed.

"Same with me," He said with a weary smile. "Anyway, I'll get back to training. I was just a little thirsty...comes with the speed, I guess." Luther nodded understandingly. As Wallace trotted back to the training room (Not quite ready to use real speed) Luther watched him leave with something that felt like regret.

"I don't want to kill him..." Luther realized in a whisper when Flash was outside, the door closed behind him.

---=--

"What the heck is happening?" Hawkgirl asked. Diana sat quietly at her side, staring at her hands. "Is he okay, or isn't he?"

"According to Batman-" J'onn began.

"No. I don't want 'according's. I want to know what happened." Hawkgirl snapped. She stood angrily. "I want to know if that scum killed him. I want to know where Luther is. I want to know something else, besides 'all we can do is hope'." Superman nodded slowly.

"I sugge-" He was interrupted by the crackling static of a transmission, and then,

"_Batman to Watchtower."_

"Batman. Thank Hara. Do you have any news?" Diana asked breathlessly.

_"We...we have reason to believe Flash is currently in Mexico." _

"Mexico?" Superman echoed, confused.

"_That's where Luther is."_

"How do we know Luther is even with Flash?!" Hawkgirl demanded.

"_We found security footage from cameras that Stevens was unaware were there." _

"Stevens?"

_"The guard who assisted Luther in the past three escapes." _Batman explained curtly. _"In the footage, Luther saw something out of range from the camera. He picked up a body-"_

"...body?" Diana asked hesitantly.

_"Still alive, as far as I could see."_ John then added,

_"To make a long story short, he brought Flash onto a boat. The driver's upper-body was hidden, but an estimate would say a caucasion woman, about 5'11. Unless her legs are not an average length-" _

"John." Hawkgirl's voice was low.

_"Sorry. So, yea. Flash is with Luther. Most likely in..."_

_"Mexico." _Batman finished.

--=-

"Hola," John said awkwardly. "Mi amo es John." He paused. "Um...casa?" Batman rolled his eyes, then shoved John out of the way.

"Yea, you can speak Spanish, alright."

"Just trying to help. Besides, High School was years ago." And Batman, in the same dark, mysterious way he always spoke, started rambling off in Spanish. After, he turned to John and Superman,

"This is Luther's private airport, but he hasn't been here since last September."

"So...?" John asked.

"Either Luther came by a different way- a less conspicuous way- or he changed plans after finding Flash."

"So, we're basically back to square one."

"If you want to be negative," Superman muttered. John smirked.

--=-

"So. How will we get the League out?" Wallace asked. Only a few hours until he and Luther were going to be fighting this huge super-evil-group. He held back a gulp.

"I suggest Lois Lane."

"What's that?"

"You mean...who..."

"Um. Okay. Who's that?"

"One of the largest supporters of the League. She works in the media." Wallace shook his head.

"I don't want anyone to be in danger-"

"She works with Superman." Luther told him firmly. "She's a strong supporter, and she's put out smut about me- lies-"

"She's still-"

"She won't be hurt, Wallace. I assure you." Came the interruption. "We'll just use her as bait." Wallace bit his lip. _Bait _sounded wrong, but if it was stopping the team...and if she _was _a huge supporter of the League, and friend of Superman...

"Okay, fine. But she can't be hurt." He paused. "Unless necessary, of course." Luther grinned, and Wallace was a little freaked out.

"Of course."

-=-

"Superman!" Diana flew into the room. "Luther is in Metropolis. At the Daily Planet." Clark narrowed his eyes.

"Wh-"

"He's got Lois."

=-===-==

It's three chapters. Four with the short epilogue! =D


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to just put this in with the last chapter, but things were strange and confusing, so I didn't. Anyway, that's why these two chapters are so small. Maybe later I can put them together, and make everyone's life easier. Except mine. I don't own the Justice League.

...

Is there anything else I should say up here?

...

I don't think so.

* * *

_"Batman. Luther is in Metropolis. Hostage Situation." _Batman cursed under his breath, then turned around to face the kneeling John. Superman had gone back to the watchtower after Mexico, but he and John had still been investigating the dry trail. Absolutely nothing. Until now.

"John?"

"Yea?" The Green Lantern asked, looking up from the rubble that hadn't been cleaned up from the streets yet.

"A lead."

"What kind of lead?" John asked warily, standing.

"A solid one. Luther. Metropolis. Hostages."

"Well. Should I be happy, or mad, or scared?"

"Just be ready."

-=-

"Luther, you stupid-!" Lois struggled valiantly as Luther tied the bind around her mouth. She glared at him. He smirked.

"Oh, come on, Lois. You don't expect your kicking to beat my guns?" He glanced at Wallace, who wore a black suit, along with a black mask. He looked nervous even with it on, rolling from the balls of his feet to the toes. Luther held back a sigh. Heroes were so annoying. Although, to be fair, Flash was doing better then Superman would ever do as a villain. He smirked at the very thought. "You alright?" He called to the young hero-er- villain.

"Um. Yea. All for the good of the world, huh?" Luther smiled as Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You have all your weapons?"

"Yea." As Wallace nervously looked around, apparently expecting Superman to burst in any second (as was very possible), Luther wondered why Flash had not inquired about whether they could refrain from using lethal force against the League members, seeing as how Flash had been strictly against killing. He supposed Wallace had garnered a guess of how dangerous they were. Still. Surprising.

"They're coming." Luther mentioned casually. Wallace nodded, if only a little shakily. He stood with his shoulders broad, and his mouth, his lower chin being the only region not covered by the confining black cloth of the mask, a tight frown.

"I'm ready."

-=-

"Superman." Batman growled. "Get a hold of yourself. Lois' office is on what floor?"

"The tenth." Superman managed, looking shaky. Normally he wouldn't be this out of it (Lois had been kidnapped many times before) but Luther was more likely to kill her this time, due to the circumstances. Hawkgirl stood beside John, and she whispered,

"How are we gonna get that reporter lady out of that place?"

"We'll figure it out."

"I know that." Her voice held too much doubt to be convincing. She paused. "What about...?" John knew who she was talking about, and replied,

"We don't know if he's there."

"We're gonna find out." Batman said. "Superman- get me up to the roof, then find out how Lois is being kept and what weapons Luther has. Hawkgirl, you cover the ground. Diana, guard the door, and take out any guards. John- you're back-up." John seemed mad, but nodded. "J'onn- you phase into the room after Superman tells you how many guards there are, and how Lois is being kept. We'll have him surrounded." J'onn nodded. Then they got into action.

-=-

The first one to enter the room was the martian- the one Luther had to take care of. Obviously the martian knew he had a flamethrower. He maneuvered out of the way easily. Then he looked surprised. He turned to Wallace.

"Flash?"

"Bet your ass," Wallace replied. And, suddenly, he was holding the flame thrower instead of Luther, and fire sprang forth from it. The martian screamed in pain and horror, before slumping onto the ground, unconscious and reverted back to his original form. Wallace was pale. "Is he...dead?"

"Not quite. Weakened." Luther replied, in awe. The Flash had just taken down the Martian.

-=-

Superman informed J'onn about the Flamethrower, then walked down over to Diana.

"No guards?" She nodded.

"I have seen no one." Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Odd." She nodded. Suddenly, they heard a horrible scream.

"Come on!" Diana shouted, rushing to the door.

"This isn't part of the plan!" Superman shouted after her. But he, too, raced into the room. Luther stood above Lois, bound to a chair. She looked much more scared then usual, and that spooked Clark. A man in black stood above a smoldering J'onn, who was still whimpering in pain. "You did this?" Clark assumed. The man in black smirked.

"Yep." Hatred burned within Superman. His fists clenched. "Come on," The man goaded. "You wanna take revenge for your crime buddy?" Lex straightened, but Superman ignored him. Diana could take care of him. Superman glared, then flew forward, eyes burning with anticipation. The man was out of his way in seconds. Superman's eyes widened.

"Flash!?"

"The one and only." Replied the man in black with a cold laugh. "And, if you haven't noticed, I'm not under your thumb anymore. I'm gonna stand up for whats right. I'm going to kill you." Superman's blood turned to ice.

"Flash?" He turned to see Diana, and then a blur of black, and she was wrapped in her own lasso on the floor, knocked out. He gaped. Flash could do that!? Sure, she had been off-guard...but...

"You're the leader, so I think I'll have a little time with you before I shove kryptonite down your throat." The Man in Black continued, as though he had not just beaten Wonder Woman. Then Superman realized what had been said. The man in black held up a small pouch. Where it came from, Clark had no idea. Flash took a small green rock out from within it, and pain stretched through the Man of Steel. It felt as though someone was very slowly, very deliberately, dragging a sword across his nervous system, or knocking a rock against his ribs until they cracked. He coughed, and his throat felt dry, unused, and raspy. His vision blurred. "So. You're allergic to rocks." Laughed the Man in Black. A loud crash erupted from somewhere, but the world was spinning, Clark was on his knees, and his vision was soon black.

-=-

"Flash. Put away the kryptonite."

"Ah. Batman. The brains." Batman watched carefully as Flash threw the kryptonite to a bemused Luther. "I've actually been looking forward to meeting you. I have a question."

"Oh?" Batman replied in a snarl.

"Why are you a part of the League? You're obviously smart; why use it for evil?" Batman's lip quirked. So, that's how Luther had done it. Although...Flash seemed to be enjoying it....He shook this off.

"I'm not using my 'smarts' for evil-" Batman began.

"So, you honestly think you're doing good!?" Flash demanded.

"You're the one who plans on killing my teammates," Batman pointed out warily.

"You all tried to kill me," Replied the Man in Black with anger. "Never mind. Not worth it. You're more of a mind-bender then J'onn." Luther, who had been growing tense, started to relax. Suddenly, Flash had punched Batman before Bruce could even realize he had been approaching, and he was suddenly flying out the window. Falling....falling....falling...

"What the hell! What happened?"

"Flash. He's up there. Luther somehow convinced him we're evil," Batman told John quickly. Hawkgirl flew beside them.

"That's not good."

"Not good at all," John agreed, looking wary. Batman, standing on the green platform that had saved his life, looked straight up. As expected, _his _head popped out.

"So. You _did _survive."

"Flash!" The joy in Hawkgirl's voice wasn't hidden in the slightest. There was a pause- a hesitance- in the Man in Black's face. A look of...recollection?

-=-

"Flash!" The voice sounded familiar, and distant, and Wallace had to fight to remember that the beautiful woman calling his name with relief and joy was evil. That she had tried to kill him. He tried to force down his worries and doubts. _Mind tricks_, his mind reminded him. He took a slight breath.

"Hawkgirl, and the Green Lantern, no doubt." He said, trying to sound calm. Lex's voice pounded in his head, _Hawkgirl is an alien but she isn't all powerful like J'onn. She has wings. Shoot them, she'll come down. _The thought of shooting those wings and watching that beautiful woman plummet made his heart ache. _The Green Lantern's weakness is yellow. I've got some yellow bullets, and if he doesn't reinforce his shield, they'll pierce his shield. And his flesh. _For some odd reason, the thought of the man before him dying made him feel like crying. He shook away the feeling. "Er- yea- you guys'll die. Now."

-=-

Indecision. Batman could see it in the visible portion of the younger man's face. He didn't have his memories back, but seeing his best friends in the League, mixed with beating up his childhood hero and coming so close to killing, was finally getting through the wall erected in his mind.

"You don't want to do this, hotshot," John's calm, steady voice said pleadingly.

"Flash?" Hawkgirl's voice was barely a whimper. Distrust flickered in the eyes of the Man in Black, and he thrust his arm forward.

-=-

They were messing with his mind. They had to be. That martian. He had to be doing it- more fire. He grabbed the flame-thrower, and fire showered over the pained form of the green man, who screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone!" There was no love, no kindness, in that voice. He was a fool to think these people liked him. Hawkgirl flew up, wings outstretched. The gun. The gun. Where was the gun? He wanted to grab it, but was mesmerized. She had _wings_.

"Snap out of it!" Lex shouted curtly. He crouched down so he was by the scared reporter, and held a gun to her head. "Back up, Hawkgirl- Wallace- come over here!" Wallace was at Lex's side in less than a second. "Are you okay?" Lex demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm fine," Wallace lied quickly. "The martian was messing with my mind, is all."

-=-

Lex nodded, though he understood what was really happening. It was time. He couldn't kill him now- as soon as he destroyed the others.

"Get the rest of them, then," He told Wallace in a rough mutter. As the Flash sped off to kill his teammates, Lex couldn't help but wish that he didn't have to kill him. He actually liked him. He chuckled under his breath, tightening his finger on the trigger as Lois whimpered.

-=-

"Are you in there at all?" The Green Lantern asked, concern, hatred, and another emotion Wallace couldn't identify coloring his voice.

"If you're talking to the gullible, stupid idiot that I was before you all tried to kill me, then no. He's gone."

"We never tried to kill you, you idiot!" That voice. That high-pitched voice.

_Whose hand is that?_

_Sorry!_

Wallace stood, silent, still and rigid as a statue. A fist collided with him, and he wasn't able to even think. He was suddenly on the ground.

_Hear that hotshot? You better be okay._

-=-

Flash suddenly straightened, his face looking odd. He was remembering. Lex gritted his teeth, jumped to his feet, then punched his partner in the head. He collapsed. Lex smiled grimly at him, then turned to the other League members. The Green Lantern had already transported Diana, the Martian, Lois and Superman out of Luther's range. Lex, still gnashing his teeth, glared at the three league members that remained standing.

"You lose, Lex." Batman said.

* * *

And that's the end. Ta-da.

And I'll admit it; I kinda wanted Flash to go evil. I figured people would be mad.....

(And there is an epilogue!)


	4. Chapter 4

I only wrote this story out of boredom in my various spare time when I didn't feel like writing the other fan fics. Sorry if you didn't like it!

I may rewrite parts just so it doesn't seem rushed, like a reviewer said it seemed. =)

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Wally awoke with a pounding headache in the infirmary.

"John?" He asked in surprise.

"You remember me?" John asked softly. Wally nodded slowly.

"Yea," He said finally. "I remember- you and Hawkgirl- you were there with L-" He blanched. "Lex! And Lois!"

"She's fine," John assured him.

"What about Luther?

"J'onn is dealing with him."

"Dealing with him?" Flash asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion and distaste. "What do you mean?"

"He's....taking a few memories from Luther's mind. You know. Important ones." Wally nodded, looking sad.

"Oh. Yea." He paused. "What about me? All I remember is being up there with you, Bats, Bird-beak, Lex and Lois. After that- it's a blur."

"Lex knocked you out cold. When we thought we had him...he had other plans."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked, sitting up despite the massive headache that thought this was a very bad idea.

"He used you as a hostage." John explained. "It didn't take long to get you free, but by then we had to hurry. J'onn was slowly recovering-" Guilt sprung into Wally's eyes, and clenched his stomach. He looked down, trying to concentrate on the story. "-and he said that something myself or Hawkgirl had done had triggered memories." _It was both of you_, Wally wanted to say. But he remained quiet. "It would be easier for him to make you remember now that you were unconscious, but because of your fast metabolism-"

"Fastest Man Alive," Flash reminded him with a weak smile, not feeling comfortable with the silence he was exhibiting. John smirked.

"Yea- because of _that_- you could wake up any minute."

"So, I'm guessing you guys kinda threatened my title?" John grinned.

"You know it!"

---

A few hours later, Flash still had a huge headache but had managed to wander around the tower when John fell asleep. Unfortunately, after rummaging through his stuff, finding Hawkgirl's journal, and ransacking the kitchen, he felt faint. Batman found him, glared at him, carried him to the infirmary, glared at John, then left in a huff. Now, Flash was reluctantly back in bed, but he felt much better then he had when he had initally awoken. A soft knock came, and then Hawkgirl entered, looking annoyed. She had had to take care of a robbery-(as he had read in her final entry: _I think I'll visit him right O.K I just got called for robbery in someplace. I'll visit him later.)_

"And how do you feel?" Flash glanced at John for advice, but the older man seemed equally confused by her anger.

"Um...like I took one-hundred-bottles-of-beer-on-the-wall too seriously?" She glared. "Er- did I do something?"

"Yes!" Hawkgirl shrieked. John jumped. "I thought you were dead, you idiot!" Flash smiled.

"Ah, I see. I always knew you cared, Bird-beak." Hawkgirl looked up at him, shocked.

"What?" Flash grinned easily.

"Nuuuuuthin. Just that I knew that whole 'thinking I'm annoying' thing was a ploy." John smirked at him.

"You wish."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flash retorted teasingly. Then he smiled at Hawkgirl..."Since I'm not dead, what say you congratulate me with a kiss?" She shook her head.

"That's just creepy." She began to walk out, then blanched. "John- has he been out of bed?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" John said, sounding overly-dramatic. "Batman probably exaggerated the story."

"You creep!" Hawkgirl screamed, running over to Flash, who easily left the jumble of blankets and sheets.

"C'mon, Bird Beak, what kind of a hiding place is a safe under your bed? Haven't you ever heard of a sock drawer?"

"What are you guys-" John began, but Hawkgirl was already chasing the injured Flash through the halls. The loud noises were very annoying.

But compared to the complete silence of the Flash's absence...it was perfect.

===-

THE END

Sorry about that whole thing will Hawkgirl. Just imagine the journal was so she wouldn't feel trapped with her secrets about Hro, or something. I can't see her keeping a diary, but 1. she doesn't actually exist, and 2. I wanted to end this on a light note.

Putting this on the site just cause. I'll probably rewrite it.


End file.
